Head First
by edxwin-elric
Summary: Royai One Shot/Smut - Instead of their usual morning routine, Roy and Riza try something new.


Rating: M (Smut)

Pairing: Royai/Roy Mustang x Riza Hawkeye

Disclaimer: I don't own _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

Word Count: 1429

Title: Head First

Description: Royai One Shot

Instead of their usual morning routine, Roy and Riza try something new.

* * *

 _ **Riza**_

The first thing I notice when wake up is the scent of Roy on my pillow. I breathe it in, snuggling deeper into the covers. His arm around my waist tightens, pulling me back against his chest, and I feel his nose nuzzle into the hair resting on my neck. We don't often get to be like this together, so I want to enjoy every second of it.

"Riza." His morning voice is gravelly and deep, making my belly flip over pleasantly.

"Good morning," I murmur, my own voice thick with sleep.

"Mmm," he hums. "I know how you can make it better."

My eyes widen at the feel of the hard bulge against my ass. I picture it in my head for a split second, and I feel wet surge between my legs.

"Shit," he mumbles, and I look over my shoulder.

"What?"

"I just remembered we used the last of the condoms last night." He runs a hand through his hair, and I look away at the reminder of just how wild we were.

"Now that you mention it," I start softly, "my pussy could use a break."

"Is that so?" He looks over at me, raising his eyebrows. "Are you sore?"

I bite my lip, which is all the answer he needs.

"Do you need a good rubbing?" His hand dips between my thighs, and I gasp.

"I…" I choke. "I don't think that would really help, Roy."

Still, my inner walls ripple at the thought, and I wince.

"But," I add quietly, "I might have another idea."

"Go on." He turns me in bed so I'm facing him, and I rest my hands on his pecs.

"Well…you've gone down on me plenty, and I've given you your fair share of blowjobs–"

"Particularly, in my office chair between meetings," he interrupts, running a hand down my spine. "But you were saying."

"We've never done it at the same time," I tell his throat, too nervous to meet his eyes. "And I want to."

He's quiet, and for a second, I'm not sure he heard me.

"Roy?"

"Sixty-nine?" he finally speaks. "You want me to eat you while you blow me?"

"Yes," I whisper. "If you want to," I add quickly. "If you don't, we can just –"

Suddenly, the sheets are whipped off the bed, and we're naked together, his hands on my hips, pulling me up onto my knees.

"Climb up here." He jerks his head, and I feel my heart trip over itself. "Put your knees in the pillow on either side of my head, but don't face the headboard this time."

My legs start shaking as I move. I crawl all the way up to the pillows before I turn around and swing my leg over him.

"Fuck, Riza. I love this pussy."

I start to smile, but bite down on my lip when he starts blowing air up between my legs, over my slick folds.

"Okay, drop your hands down by my hips," he instructs, his eyes never leaving my most intimate place. "Then, well, you know what to do."

As I lower myself down, my eyes catch on the impressive length of him, throbbing against his stomach, and I shiver. He's right though, I know exactly what I want to do with it. Resting my weight onto one arm, I take him in my hand, and slide my fist down until my pinky is snug with his balls.

"Riza," he groans into my pussy, and my body jerks.

I try to ignore him and focus on the dick in my hand, lowering my lips to kiss his bulbous tip. He immediately kisses me, right against my swollen lips, and I moan against the head of his cock.

"I'm going to get started back here," he tells me, using his thumbs to pull at my pussy lips. "You go ahead whenever you're ready."

"Okay." The end of my word gets choked off when I forget how to breathe.

His fingers pull my lips apart, and his tongue is there, licking along my slit. My knees shake, and his hips thrust up toward me, reminding me I'm supposed to participate here.

Leaning back down, I use my tongue to wet him down, licking around the entire shaft, filling my mouth with the taste of him. When I feel his hips straining, and I'm confident it's enough, I take the tip into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it before releasing it with a _pop!_

I open my mouth to take more of him, but instead I gasp loudly as he finds my clit with his teeth. I feel him grin against me as he toys with it, his tongue flicking over it, sending shocks down my legs. I must be still for too long because one of his hands reaches around to swat my ass cheek, and I flinch.

I swirl the tip again, tasting precum on my tongue. I kiss down the length of him, sucking in places and nipping at others. He grunts against me, and I smile against his turgid flesh.

His mouth moves from my clit to my slit, and suddenly to my opening. His tongue drives inside, and I groan around his massive cock. He starts fucking me slowly, and in response, I drop down again, this time taking all of him. I almost gag when he hits the back of my throat, but I resist before sliding up, twisting slowly and then repeating the act. He starts moving faster, so I do too, bobbing up and down, licking whenever I can to make sure there's no friction.

Soon, his hips are rising to meet me, and my pussy is quivering on the edge of release. He's obviously close, and I know I am. Shifting my weight to one arm, I use my other hand to drop down to his balls, caressing them and squeezing them lightly. At the same time, his finger goes to my clit.

And then I'm coming on his face as his cock explodes in my mouth. I'm moaning and swallowing at the same time, my hands in the bed, fisting the sheets. His fingers dig into my thighs, and I'm certain, if they weren't supporting me, I wouldn't be able to hold myself up.

We both come for a long time—his cock jerking in my mouth while his tongue laps at my convulsing pussy. Finally, Roy shifts me off of him, my jaw aching from his size. I fall into the space next to him in a limp heap, my limbs feeling like jelly, and the rest of me flushed and coated with sweat. The salty taste of him lingers in my mouth, and when I lick my lips, I get a fresh wave of it.

"Damn, Riza," he sits up slowly, his knees bent and spread wide. "I didn't realize…"

"I love the way you taste," I murmur, pushing my hair out of my face.

"Salty?" he asks, reaching up to swipe at the corner of my mouth.

I nod, blushing as he licks the tip of his finger.

"You taste like strawberries and cream," he replies, reaching out to pull me into him where I collapse on his chest. "Sweet and tangy. I can't get enough of it."

"Should we…get up and make breakfast?" I suggest, though my body is screaming at me to curl into him and sleep for a week.

"I thought we just ate?"

I roll my eyes at him and look up. "Technically, yes, but I doubt that will fill you up."

"Hmm." He frowns. "You may be right. I might need seconds before–"

I laugh out loud and rise up on my knees beside him, putting my hand on his chest.

"Nice try, sir." I lean into him. "But we have work, and I need something real to eat."

He sighs and looks to the door.

"Well, in that case, get dressed, Lieutenant. I'll get breakfast started."

"Thank you, Roy." I kiss his temple and move to exit the bed when his arm hooks me around the waist.

"You're very, _very_ welcome, Riza." His kiss lands on my mouth, and I get a mouthful of the tangy sweet he was talking about before he lets me go.

I watch him shift off the mattress and walk over to grab some boxers before pulling them on and heading down the hall. When he's gone, I finally get out of bed and go to get dressed. Today is definitely off to a great start.


End file.
